


El del cadáver y el río

by Shameblack



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, De Fluff no tiene nada, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mis hijos siendo justicieros, Y sufriendo, Yo quería que esto fuera fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: Debajo de un roble encuentran una niña muerta.





	El del cadáver y el río

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir algo cute entre Gren y Runaan, quizá algo ligeramente sexual también. Terminé escribiendo esto, la clase de vida que llevo, en serio.

Los búhos ululan sin descanso, alborotando sus alas y penetrando la noche con sus ojos amarillos, alertando a quienes estén cerca de la tragedia. Debajo de un roble con una docena de lechuzas en sus ramas encuentran una niña muerta, su pálido cuerpo un contraste perturbador con las oscuras raíces sobre las que yace. Su cabello es rojo como el atardecer en verano y sus ojos verdes oscuros están abiertos mirando a la copa del roble, implorando quizá a las bestias aladas por un resquicio de piedad. Los mechones rizados le caen por los hombros, enmarcando su cara de muñeca y la sangre en su cuello. Tiene la garganta degollada y la boca ligeramente abierta en lo que suponen fue su último grito entre los vivos. Su ropa está manchada en tierra y sangre, la falda de su vestido destrozada por manos ávidas y desesperadas, sus piernas abiertas por completo y llenas de agresivos moretones. Los búhos solo la miran, justo igual que Gren y Runaan.

Una campesina probablemente de la edad de Rayla, con sus manos curtidas por el trabajo y botas desgastadas en los pies. Una niña que vivió sus últimos minutos en este mundo aterrorizada y sufriendo.

—Ya lleva algunas horas aquí—dice Gren después de haberse hincado a un lado de la joven, dos dedos tocando muy suavemente la piel alrededor de la herida.

—¿Qué tan lejos puede estar el infeliz que hizo esto? —pregunta Runaan, sin quitar su vista de la cara de la niña, su terror impregnado en cada arruga y en ese estremecedor grito mudo que el elfo siente en sus huesos.

—Lejos—mira hacia el sendero que se abre, las hojas de los árboles bailando entre la brisa—, pero no lo suficiente.

Y tiene razón. No es luna llena, pero es de noche y eso aunado a la furia en su interior son suficientes para que Runaan dé con los agresores y Gren le corte el brazo al que sostiene una cantimplora con licor mientras redacta con lujo de detalle todo lo que a esa pobre niña le hizo.

La extremidad cae al suelo entre chisguetes de sangre y antes de que los otros infelices logren desenfundar los cuchillos de carnicero que cuelgan de sus caderas, Runaan apuñala a uno y le rompe la nariz a otro de una patada.

Gren no es un verdugo y Runaan está seguro que todas las muertes que ha provocado en su vida han sido limpias y rápidas. Éstas no lo son.

Para el amanecer Gren lleva en brazos el cadáver de la niña envuelto en su capa; Runaan sostiene en su única mano el costal donde echaron las cabezas cercenadas de los bastardos. Apestan a alcohol, sangre y mierda, y todo el fondo de la bolsa está empapado.

Makeyla era su nombre y tenía catorce años. No pudieron cerrarle los ojos así que es al cielo clareado lo que mira inerte mientras su madre la estrecha en sus brazos y su padre y hermanos lloran de rodillas en el suelo. Ha vuelto a casa, pero no es alivio lo que su regreso ha traído.

Han estado caminando por más de una hora, con el sol calentándoles la nuca, cuando Gren se detiene en sus pasos y se pone a llorar en mitad del bosque. Suena casi tan ensordecedor como el ulular de los búhos e igual de honesto que el de los padres afligidos. Runaan le abraza lo mejor que puede y deja que las lágrimas le empapen la ropa. Le besa la sien y acaricia su cabello, porque nunca nadie le enseñó a consolar y esto es lo mejor que puede hacer.

No es suficiente, pero es algo, así que Runaan deja que Gren le abrace y llore todo lo que quiera, y cuando deja de hacerlo le besa muy suavemente. No es suficiente, pero Runaan duda que algún día algo lo sea.

 

* * *

 

Están caminando cerca de un arroyo, Runaan finge no saber que Gren está llorando.

—Si existe la reencarnación, espero que ella regrese como un elfo—susurra, con la voz temblándole—. Así, podrá vivir todo lo que como humana no pudo y quizá pueda olvidar lo que esos hombres le hicieron.

Runaan no va a decirle que ese tipo de atrocidades dejan cicatrices en el alma que no siempre sanan; así que asiente y le toma de la mano, alejándolo de la orilla del caudal.

—Hubiera muerto por ella—su voz es un susurro un poco más fuerte que el del agua. Runaan aprieta un poco más su mano.

—Lo sé.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No supe como ponerlo en el fic, pero parte de mi headcon es que los elfos no tienen estos deseos de lujuria y violencia que los seres humanos sí. Por eso que Gren quiera que la niña renazca como elfo, para que no le suceda de nuevo la misma tragedia.


End file.
